A Mother At Heart
by TheyAllStartOutOrdinary
Summary: Warning: The following summary and story contains spoilers from The Siege of Lothal. Proceed with caution. What if Minister Tua had a daughter? What would be their final words before their final breath? A sad and tragic one shot about Sophie Tua and her mother, who everyone thought was a coldhearted person that worked for the empire, but she was really much more.


TASOO: Hi guys! So, before you read ahead, I want to point out that some fanfiction readers dont read the summary, so here I'm gonna say it again, **_Those of you that didn't get to see the Seige of Lothal yet, leave right now cause this story includes a major spoiler._** Also, I changed the story a little bit. Basically, they saw Tarkin Town get burned before Minister Tua died. With that being said, I dont know about you but Minister Tua's death really effected me. She was my favorite person because she really brought out girl power in the empire. Now the empire is filled with boys and no girls. At least, the major characters are like that I'm sure there are some girl stormtroopers... I'm talking way to much, lets begin this oneshot.

Chapter 1: Minister Tua

Ezra POV:

I rode on my speeder back as I followed the smoke. We were supposed to pick up Minister Tua away from harm but I couldn't help but notice a fire from far away. I know where the fire was heading. I rode down the dry grass of Lothal and came to an abrupt stop as I saw what I knew couldn't be true. Tarkin Town: the first town I saw when I first became a rebel. Here, I truly saw what the rebels did, the kindness they spread to the homeless. If it weren't for Tarkin Town, I probably would have still been a Lothrat, steeling small things for the empire and keeping it for myself. But here I am now, watching a town burnt to the dirt, the city completely evacuated, and none survived. Anger and sadness erupted in my heart as I felt like crying right there, but Kanan was behind me so I held it in.

" They burned it... they burned Tarkin Town." I managed to say, my voice breaking.

" The empire knew how much this town meant to us, so they burned it to weaken us. That's the risks we must take." Kanan responded softly as he stared at the black town.

" Do you think anyone survived?" I asked my master, afraid to hear the answer but also anxious.

" They are in the hands of the empire now." Kanan answered as I looked around.

I heard sobbing, but it was very faint. I rode away, not sure if it was a trap or if it was really someone in need. I allowed the force to lead me there, going as fast as I can but slowing down as I saw who it was, it was a girl, with short golden blonde hair that was cut jaw length. She had chocolate brown eyes and delicate tan skin, her arms were fragile and skinny along with her legs. As for what she was wearing, she was wearing a white dress, with no armor on. It was short and cut off like it was made of cloth. She looked five or maybe six and incredibly hungry, she must be with the poor people. I approached the girl as she looked up and gasped.

" Its okay! I'm not going to hurt you. Do you know what happened here?" Ezra asked the girl as she continued sobbing.

" T-they burned Tarkin town. They burned my home, and took my daddy with them." They girl managed to squeak as Ezra felt sorry for this girl.

" I watched my house get burned earlier today. What about your mom?" I asked her as Kanan appeared behind me.

" She told me that I'm not going to see her again, she has a meeting with Governor Tarkin and she said she... wont come back." The girl explained as realization hit me.

" Whats your name?" I asked the small child as she wiped away her tears.

" Sophie Tua. My mother is Minister Tua." The child now knows as Sophie introduced. I looked at Kanan as he stared at my eyes. I dont know if its a huge coincidence that we found Minister Tua's daughter the day we go see Minister Tua, or if its destiny. But one thing's for sure, once Minister Tua leaves with us, she wont be able to come back. And if she had to leave, she should leave with her daughter. Kanan seemed to agree with me.

" Hop on." I told Sophie as she looked surprised.

" Wha-" She began but I cut her off. I dont care if it was rude, we needed to speed this along.

" I can take you to see your mom, but you have to hurry up. We dont know how long she will be there." I told her as Kanan nodded.

" Don't worry, your in safe hands and were going over there to save your mother's life." Kanan assured as Sophie seemed revealed. she jumped onto my speeder and wrapped her bony arms around my stomach as I sped off. I secretly smiled at Sophie, there was something about her that warmed his heart, She would be a good friend or perhaps Minister Tua would want her to be a rebel. Then we would be great friends.

We soon got to the hanger by via shuttle 1800 with the rest of the crew. They looked skeptical at Sophie.

" Whose she?" Sabine asked as she looked at the young girl. I noticed Sophie coward back but I put a hand on her shoulder and assured her.

" Shes minister Tua's daughter." I answered

" What?" Sabine asked not believing what she was hearing.

" Were taking her to Minister Tua while we get her away." Kanan answered.

" Well its nice to meet you. I'm Hera and that's Sabine." Hera introduced with her kind and soft motherly tone. She then turned from her and watched with Kanan, passed the alleyway where Via Shuttle waited.

" Huh. well need a distraction." Hera realized as she looked over Kanan's shoulder. I could have sworn I saw Kanan smirk.

" Well, I'm gonna go make a few friends. When Tua arrives, drop in from the hanger from above." Kanan ordered as Hera raised an eyebrow.

" Make a few friends?" Hera asked cautiously.

" It will be fun." Kanan answered.

" Fun?" Hera pressed as she got closer to Kanan. I led Sophie away as I looked at Hera, she seemed so frustrated that she was about to strike at the Jedi.

" Don't worry General Hera, Just be ready to move." Kanan mocked as he out a hand on Hera's shoulder jokingly. He then ran away and I dragged Sophie to watch with the rest of the crew. This was going to be interesting. Kanan approached a lead stormtrooper slowly as I raised and eyebrow. I heard the whole conversation.

" Hey, didn't we meet at basic training? You look familiar." Kanan told the stormtrooper as he came to a stop. He knocked out the bucket head and dragged him away. When he came back, he wore a stormtrooper suit and put on the helmet. All of our faces were perplexed, we didn't believe what we just saw.

" Kanan's gone buckethead." Sabine realized as we stared at Kanan walk away.

" I dont believe it." Hera told her unimpressed as she crossed her arms.

" I'm kinda jealous, I only have the helmets." Ezra added as Sophie continued to stare at Kanan, mouth agape.

" Do you guys usually do this?!" I heard Sophie hiss under her breath.

" You know, even if your moms a rebel now, you guys will always have empire and law in your heart." I answered without giving any answers, I picked that up from Hera. We all climbed up to the top of the Hanger and crouched low up there.

" Here she comes. But shes got company." I realized as I pulled out a pair of binoculars _( I dont know what they call them but you know what I mean )_

" What kind of company?" Hera asked suspiciously. I peered inside of it as I rolled my eyes.

" Oh fantastic. Agent Kallus." I replied making sure to make my sarcasm noticeable. I watched as Sabine jumped down from her Hiding spot and began shooting at the stormtroopers.

" Surprise." Kanan told them as he closed the gate, making it unable to escape. I picked up Sophie and dropped down, so that the long drop wouldn't injure her. I set her down as she ran to her mom. I smiled at the sight, it disappearing as I begun to shoot at the stormtroopers.

" What is she doing here?"Minister Tua asked asked me as I looked away from the stormtroopers.

" I thought it would be best if when you had your daughter with you. Now take her to the shuttle! Well be right behind you!" I yelled at Tua as she nodded.

" Right!" Tua told me. She grabbed Sohpie's hand and ran inside as I noticed one thing, faint beeping. Before I could tell anyone about it, the beeping turned into an explosion and A fire erupted as I shot back away from harm. The same thing happened to Hera and Kanan as they looked at the flaming ship.

" Minister Tua..." Kanan breathed. Even if I cared about the Minister, she wasn't who I was thinking about.

" Sophie..." Was all I said as I stared at the shuttle in disbelief. I wanted to help Sophie see her mother, but he never knew that this would be the last time.

Sophie POV:

I screamed as parts of the ship exploded in front of me. Mommy was right in front of me, protecting me from harms way.

" Mommy I'm scared." I told her as mommy crouched low. She stared into my eyes, her chocolate brown eyes making me feel safe.

" I know, were going to get out of this, trust me." Mommy replied as she looked around for an opening. She soon found one, but it was only big enough for Sophie.

" Go though there darling. Go and live life like a rebel." Mommy told me as she ushered me out.

" I will go get help." I suggested but mommy shook her head.

" No, I wont survive that long. But go and save yourself." Mommy told me as tears welt in my eyes. The fire's smoke was intertwined with the oxygen, making it impossible to breath.

" I wont leave you mommy." I told her and gave her a hug as she smiled, but her smile disappeared as I started feeling weak.

" Mommy, I feel... sleepy... I cant breathe..." I said weakly as I collapsed. I heard my mother gasp as she crouched low before me.

" Sophie? Sophie! SOPHIE! Speak to me!" I heard her yell as the room began to get dark.

" I... Love... You..." Sophie managed to rasp as Mommy began crying.

" I love you too." The blonde haired women told her as they both smiled. Sophie looked up to see the roof of the ship collapsing, it was coming down with incredible speed on top of the two. Mommy seemed to notice it too, but she wouldn't leave. She stayed beside me and lay down, taking the impact as everything turned white.

 _Minister Tua was a cold person that only believed in law. But she was blinded by the ways of the empire, and no one noticed what kindness she truly possessed. The only person who knew this was Sophie Tua, a girl who was filled with kindness and love. Minister Tua was always misunderstood, She is truly the kindest person I ever met._  
 _~Ezra Bridger._


End file.
